Let Love Be Love
by Celestialic
Summary: Yaoi -- YamiYuugi Yuugi loved Anzu, or, he thought he had; while Anzu was only using him to win Yami's heart. Can Yami save Yuugi out of Anzu's trap? Shounen-Ai, Dislike for Anzu. Chapter 4 up!
1. Accursed Lies

Let Our Love Be Love By Celes 

  ^__^ Before I start, this ficcie is dedicated to Mizu-chan, a talented writer and a good friend. Also, this is my *first* Yami/Yuugi ficcie! So please bear with me. XD

Oh, and the story *will* contain bashing of Anzu! Since Mizu and I despise her… and always will! =) So, if you like Anzu and dislike yaoi, I advise you not to continue any longer. =) 

So, here we go!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Yuugi marched into the living room happily. It had been a great day; the weather was warm, the sun was out… not to mention, Anzu accepted his confession! Yuugi smiled as he laid his backpack down, and collapsed exhaustedly in his bed. 

"Aibou?" Yami asked, walking into his room. Yuugi looked up and jumped up from his bed.

"Yami!" Yuugi smiled happily. 

Yami smiled back. "My, what's gotten into you?"

Yuugi paced around his yami. "Yami, its love!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. Love? Has his hikari found his love? "Love? Someone loves you?"

Yuugi stared at his yami thoughtfully before nodding. "Well, I suppose you could say that…" Yuugi smiled. "But more like confessing to someone and they tell you that they love you back!"

Yami playfully shook his head at his hikari with a grin. "And who is this 'someone'?"

Yuugi blushed and looked away. "Its Anzu," He said in a whisper.

Yami's grin turned into a slight frown. "Anzu!? You mean that queer—"

 "Yami, she's not queer!" Yuugi cut him off, pouting slightly. Yami sighed mentally. Anzu didn't truly love Yuugi. Yami knew her purpose really well. Anzu had asked him out before, and Yami rejected her without any second thoughts or remorse of doing so. Anzu was in deep frustration and distress, and she had told him that she would not allow Yami to do such thing to her without revenge. And now, it seems that Anzu is using Yuugi as a target for revenge on Yami. And his aibou, Yuugi, was seriously falling for it.

"All right, aibou," Yami said with a sigh of defeat. "You're right. She's not queer." (A/N: Riiiiight. XD)

Yuugi smiled and sat down on his bed again. Yami, on the other hand, was deep in thoughts. This Anzu is getting suspicious, and Yami needed to know the truth. Did she love Yuugi truly, or does she not? "Aibou, I want to come to school with you tomorrow."

"Huh… why?" Yuugi inquired. His yami had only been to school with him once, and he had personally said it was boring. And why would he want to go to school with him now?

"I… just want to… um…" Yami quickly thought of an excuse. "…Accompany my aibou to school."

Yuugi looked up at his yami with those wide amethyst eyes. "Why, thank you yami! You're the best!"

Yami felt himself melt at that. He loved the hikari, Yuugi, but as _everyone_ knew, he loved Anzu. Yami had nothing against that, and he could not confess to his hikari when this… _Anzu_ was in the way. Yami understood all she wanted to do was to play his aibou in order to win his heart. But, unfortunately to Anzu, that would not help at all. It was only increasing hatred to herself from him.

Yami nodded and pat the hikari's head before walking away.

*+*+*+*+*+*

The next day approached as Yami and Yuugi walked to school together. Yami enjoyed the togetherness with Yuugi, which unfortunately was broken by a loud annoying shout by Anzu.

Yuugi happily wheeled around and waved at Anzu, while Yami remained standing, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, frowning in annoyance at the girl. Anzu, however, did not wave back at her so-called-boyfriend, but walked off with her high heels clicking loudly to Yami instead.

"Hey Yami!" She said sweetly, completely ignoring Yuugi, or probably not even aware of his existence.

Yami forced a small smile before it turned into a frown again. "Hey." He replied politely, although wanting to inquire why she talks with such a fake voice. 

Yuugi felt a tinge of jealousy stinging his heart; did Anzu like Yami better than him? Yuugi shook the thought away. No, of course not. Maybe Anzu had thought Yami had waved to her instead? Himself and Yami looked alike, so it's not such a surprise to be mixed up. 

Anzu smiled and began ruffling her hair, folding her skirt higher, blinking her eyes affectionately, pursing her lips together, and everything that she thinks that would make her prettier. (A/N: -__-) Yami rolled his eyes disgustedly, sickened of her revolting actions. Yuugi, however, smiled and beamed at how pretty Anzu looked. "Good morning, Anzu!" he said, trying to capture her attention.

Anzu looked down at him, as he was about an inch or so shorter than she was, and looked away as if Yuugi was some annoyingly little child. She swung her hips irritatingly but continued to beam at Yami. Yuugi, seeing this, felt his tinge of jealousy lurching in his heart once more. Looking down sadly, he didn't notice that Yami was aware of everything that he was feeling. 

Yami felt a sudden anger rising. How dare, just _how dare_ Anzu disregard his hikari? Yuugi had nicely greeted her, and as his lover, she should always give him a hug or something similar. Or, at least, greet back, but not looking away and smiling at someone else! Yami resisted the urge to yell at her, but instead remained calm and glared at the girl. 

Anzu saw Yami's cross at her and understood quickly. She turned her head to Yuugi disgustedly. "Good morning," She replied, but without her fake sweet voice. Anzu then began smiling at Yami again, who rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Yuugi was too happy to notice that, because he was still smiling to himself—Anzu had said good morning to him!  

The day went on, with Anzu's irritating actions of vanity and (of course) her annoying friendship speeches. Yuugi was the only one who paid her any attention, and Yami was one of the many who walked away.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

After school, Yami asked Yuugi to walk home with Jou first, since he had something important to do. Yuugi obeyed and left without Yami, who waited for Anzu to finish her cheerleading class.

"Oh my—Yami!" Anzu beamed when she stepped out of the gym. Then she began ruffling her hair, blinking her eyelashes… etc etc etc.  "You… you waited for me?"

Yami rolled his eyes and nodded lazily. Anzu dropped her jaw in amazement and threw her arms around Yami. "Thank you! Thank you Yami!"

Sickened, Yami pushed her away forcefully, which made Anzu stumble a few steps back, knocking onto a tree. She deserved it, Yami told himself. Yami cleared his throat, and began to explain his purpose. "We need to talk."

Anzu quickly stood up and brushed dirt away from her skirt. A bit taken back by Yami's push, she was lit up again by his words. Was Yami going to confess to her!? She smiled to herself in happiness. "Sure!"

Yami walked farther away from the girl; he hated her strong perfume scent. How could Yuugi even _like_ this girl!? He cleared his throat once more before speaking again. "About you and Yuugi…"

"I know, I know! If you want to be with me too, I can dump Yuugi just for you, Yami!" Anzu cut him off.

Yami felt like slapping her. He really, really wanted to. But, after all, he was a pharaoh; and pharaohs don't usually loose their temper and control that easily. How can Anzu say that? Dump Yuugi? She had just given Yuugi such happiness by admitting her love to him yesterday, and dumps him when she likes some other guy better? What kind of theory is that? Yami understood, Anzu didn't like Yuugi seriously; she was just using him to get Yami's attention, which she now had. Her plan had succeeded. She has captured his attention from Yuugi. 

"No," Yami said at once. "I do _not_ want to be with you."

Anzu's eyes widened. She looked at Yami thoughtfully; he was so hot, so handsome, so brave, so confident, so faithful… Oh, that's right! Faithful! Yami was faithful to Yuugi, he didn't want to break their friendship by dating her! Aw, how nice and thoughtful of Yami! Anzu smiled at him, slipping her hair behind her ear. 

"Yami, its alright! Yuugi can handle it. I know you and Yuugi have a great friendship bond, but then sometimes friends have to give in and sacrifice something for another, in order to really become true friends…"

Yami rolled his eyes and waited politely for Anzu to finish her speech. What did Anzu know about friends? Besides, he and Yuugi were more than friends. _Way_ more than just friends. When her speech was done, Yami ignored everything she had said, but continued his question.

"No, I don't want to be with you at all. Now, listen," Yami said firmly, his eyes gazing unblinkingly at the blue ones before him. "Do you truly love Yuugi?"

Anzu bit her lip but did not answer. Yami glared at her, his crimson orbs still staring at her unblinkingly, as if peering deep down into her very soul. "Answer me! Do you _truly_ love him?"

But Anzu's mind was into something else. Yami's eyes were red and shiny! Something she hadn't noticed. Anzu peered back into the eyes, seeing her own reflection in Yami's crimson orbs. Aw, red eyes, how very hot! 

Yami kicked her in the shins. "Answer me!"

Anzu snapped back to life, gulping at Yami. Think of something, Anzu! Her mind was blurred, as she let out a sudden laugh. The laugh was full of evil and insanity, as she gazed back at Yami. "What do you think, Yami? Do you really think, _I_, Anzu Mazaki, would like some squirt like Yuugi?"

Yami glared at her, not surprised at her answer. Yet he wanted to know more. "Then why did you say you love him?"

Anzu was amazed at why Yami wanted to know so much… was it… Was it that Yami loved Yuugi!? Anzu understood… it was. Yami loved Yuugi. But Yuugi loved her. She was sure of that. Anzu smirked and started to walk away, not answering Yami's question. She knew just what to do to break them apart.

Yami watched as Anzu strolled away, swaying her hips this way and that, her high heels clicking loudly, her hair bouncing up and down. Yami sighed, Anzu did not answer his questions yet. But he wasn't going to give up. He had to tell Yuugi what Anzu had said and convince him not to like her any longer.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

When Anzu reached home, she knew exactly what to do. Phone Yuugi. She dialled his number, praying Yami was not home yet and that he would not pick up the phone. Yet, luck was on her side. Yuugi answered instead of Yami. "Hello?" He said.

"Yuugi! I've missed you so," Anzu lied in her fake sweet voice; she has to cheer Yuugi on first. She shook her head annoyingly as she heard Yuugi's happy giggle. "I've missed you too!" He said.

"Yuugi, did you know where Yami went after school today?" Anzu said, getting on her topic.

"No, he told me to go home first because he said he had things to do…" Yuugi said thoughtfully.

"Heh," Anzu said, starting to smirk. "He went to find me after school." She could hear a gasp from Yuugi on the other line, and her smirk grew wider. This is going great, Yuugi believes what she says.

Anzu continued. "You know what he said to me after school?"

"What… what did he say…?" Yuugi asked curiously. Why would Yami want to wait for Anzu after school? What if he… he…

"Yami confessed to me," Anzu said, biting back a laugh. "And he demand us to break up because he says he's better."

Yuugi's eyes grew wide, and he began trembling uncontrollably. "He… he what?"

Anzu couldn't help but laugh mentally, as she continued. "He told me he's loved me for a year or so already, and he said he felt his heart ache when he knew you and I were together… and then he demanded us to break up because he knew he is better than you…"

Yuugi felt hatred rising into his head. How… how could Yami do this? He couldn't believe this, no, he couldn't. His yami had said Anzu was queer, hasn't he? Yes, so he possibly didn't love her… but what if his yami was only saying things to make him feel that Anzu is not that great, and make him no longer like her; so that Yami himself could have Anzu? No… how could he think of Yami this way? He had protected him, helped him, comforted him… he wouldn't compare which one of them are better… would he? Yami would never be like that… right? 

Anzu smirked again. Her plan had worked. Yuugi believed what she said. Wait—what if Yuugi was too nice and give her up for Yami? No, she has to convince Yuugi to hate Yami. 

"Yuugi… did you know what else Yami said about you?" Anzu said. After Yuugi's small whimper, she continued. "He said, 'Yuugi is just a little sqirt that I have to stick around for him, since he can't defend himself'. That wasn't very nice, was it, Yuugi?"

"N-no," Yuugi replied, his voice not louder than a whisper. "W-what did you say? Do you agree with him, that I can't even defend myself?"

"No, of course not! Why would I, Yuugi? We love each other, don't we? No matter what Yami says, I still love you more. You got to stand up to Yami, Yuugi! Don't let him put you down!" Anzu lied, having fun.

Yuugi nodded his head. "Thanyou, Anzu… You're the only I could trust, from now on… I love you too…" With that, they both hanged up.

Anzu let out a laugh, a loud laugh, letting the sound bounce off the walls. Her plan has succeeded, and now Yami would have to deal with his _love_ who doesn't even trust him anymore. Hahahaha.

*+*+*+*+*+*

Yuugi slumped on the couch, crying out. How, just how could his yami have been like this… for a girl? Yes, he got to stand up, he can't let Yami put him down any longer. 

It all made sense… Yami didn't look so happy when he told him that he loved Anzu… and Yami said he had to go to school with him right after that… because he had to tell Anzu that he loved her as well… and Yami did, in fact, stayed after school… it all made sense. But Yuugi knew he truly was no match to Yami when it comes to girls… Anzu had greeted Yami first that morning… and…  

Just then, Yami returned home. He took of his shoes and spotted Yuugi crying on the couch. "Aibou…?" He asked in concern.

Yuugi just looked at him. His face full of tears, he ran. He ran up the stairs and into his room, locking the door.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Nooooo! Die, Anzu! Die! Poor Yami and Yuugi… but they would be together in the end! ^^ And sorry if I was too mean to Yami or Yuugi… it's just the story plot. =\ Well… Chapter 2 would be up soon! XD

~Celes


	2. Truthful Revealations

Let Love Be Love -+- Chapter 2

^___^ Chapter Two! Wow, reviews already! I mean, A LOT of reviews! =D Thankyou!! And I've brought in my friend, Mimizu!!! Go check out her story, dedicated to ME!!! XD 

Mimizu: Um, um, um! HI! *blush* I can't believe Cel actually dedicated a fic for little weird, insane me. MUAHAHAH!

- -'' Anyways, everyone wants Anzu to die. I do too! =) What do you think, Miz?

Mimizu: *grabs a toilet plunger* ANZU?!! WHERE?!! LET'S KEEEEEEEEEL HER! ALL IN FAVOR SAY CHEEZ!!  
Everyone: Do we HAFTA!?!  
Mimizu: YES!! *glare*  
Everyone: …Cheez! -__-  
XD This only means one thing: ANZU HUNTING!!! *grabs shovel, pail, pepper, and salt* And most important of all… *GRABS TOILET PLUNGER* Hehehehe. D  
Mimizu: OKAY!! HEY, ANYONE WANNA JOIN?!! *smirks*  
^^ *Runs off with so-called 'weapons' to find Anzu*

  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Yami chased Yuugi up the stairs, and to his room. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. Yami can hear Yuugi's cries and sniffs through the door, and an item being thrown to the ground. Guessing it was the puzzle, Yami retreated into it and reappeared right in front of Yuugi's eyes. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, sniffing and snuffling into a piece of tissue. "Aibou, what's wrong?" 

Yuugi just stared at him, the wide amethyst orbs with sorrow and sadness. Yami sighed and sat down beside him. Putting his comforting hand on Yuugi's shoulder, Yami questioned him again. "Aibou, you can trust me. Tell me, what's wrong?" 

Yuugi narrowed his eyes at Yami, before flicking Yami's hand off his shoulder. "You know perfectly what is wrong yourself." Yuugi whimpered through his tears, not getting his voice straight. He lifted himself up and sat farer away from Yami, who stared at him confusingly. 

Yami opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Yuugi cut him off. "You tell me to trust you. How could I? You aren't even honest to me. _You_ tell me, how can I trust someone who only tell lies and keep secrets from me?" 

Yami shook his head, eyeing his hikari in a sensitive sort of way. "I did not. Never, did I lie to you. Nor did I ever keep any secrets from you." 

He stood up, and picked the sennen puzzle up. After examining it, Yami knelt in front of Yuugi and hung the chain back on his hikari's neck. Yuugi looked into Yami's crimson eyes, which held a blank expression with sympathy and compassion for him. Seeing this, Yuugi could almost forget everything Anzu had said. He wiped his tears with his sleeve, and smiled down at Yami. Sure, he knew Yami's dirty secrets, but maybe... Anzu was wrong?

Yami smiled back at him, proud of his own success of consoling Yuugi. Yami stood up, and sat down beside the boy, patting his head. "Now, what made you say I lied to you?" 

Yuugi looked up and gulped, unable to answer. How could he tell Yami that Anzu told him the truth about Yami? He looked nervously at Yami, who smiled softly at him and continued. "Is it something with Anzu?" 

Yuugi's eyes widened and he gave a sudden shudder, and quickly moved away Yami, eyeing him with wide eyes. Yami stood up. "Yuugi?" Yuugi scrambled too the back to the room, he gulped as his eyes watered. It was true, Anzu was right. And when Yami comforted him, it was just a necessary act to make him tell Yami about what Anzu said. Yami didn't reassure him because he was sympathetic for him, he had done it just to find out about what Anzu said and maybe…it was only out of pity. Yuugi bit his lip and as Yami approached him, he pushed him away. 

Yami relaxed and let himself be pushed out of Yuugi's room, and the door slammed in his face. Yami shook his head sadly. Yami understood; another one of Anzu's tricks and traps. And Yuugi was entangled in it.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"You. Stop right there." A toneless voice, so cold and cruel, stopped Anzu in her tracks. Anzu wheeled around. Oh, joy. It's Yami. Coming to question her on what she did. Or, what Yuugi did. She smirked as Yami stopped in front of her. Anzu reached up and slid her hand down Yami's face. "Hi, honey!" She greeted. 

Yami slapped her. Right across the face, as hard as he could. (A/N: YAY! ^^ Go Yami!) Yami had an oath never to hit girls, but like Anzu was a girl. She's a monster, not a girl. Anzu glared wide-eyed at Yami, her hand clutching her cheek, with was started to bruise. Then, after a few seconds, she let out a long, cruel laugh. So loud and irritable, that it caused even Yami to shiver a little in disgust. 

Anzu let out another laugh; her head fell back as she demonstrated her insanity. Yami found his chance to push her, and Anzu's laugh turned into a scream as she fell back, butt first, onto the grass. 'Lucky for her that it's only grass,' Yami thought. 'She deserve to fall onto cement.' 

Anzu looked up, and laughed yet again, this time low and wicked. Yami rolled his eyes. "Will you SHUT UP?" He spat, his voice containing pure venom. 

Anzu smirked. "So, even great Yami ain't a chance against me, eh?" Yami looked down at the pile of dirt, which was, in his point point of view, Anzu; and smirked back. 

"Your tricks may enchant Yuugi into your idiotic traps," He barked, eyes shining with some sort of unshielded power. "But I will never fall into them and I can also prevent Yuugi from doing so any longer as well." 

Anzu stood up, brushing dirt away from her skirt. "You speak in gibberish, honey," She blinked her eyes affectionately, which, fortunately (A/N: Yes, it's fortunately! ^^), made no effect to Yami. "But I can assure you that if you don't give me what I want, Yuugi will never be yours." 

Yami blinked disgustedly at the girl. "What is it that you want?" 

"You." Anzu announced at once, almost proudly. "You. I want nothing, but _you_." She paced around him, and continued her speech. "_You_ are the object of my desire, while Yuugi is... the object of my amusement." 

Yami rolled his eyes and tripped her as she turned around him, which successfully made Anzu fall, this time face first, onto the grass again. (A/N: YES! *claps* Go, go, go, Yami!!!) Yami smirked at her. "You will never have me, so keep your wishes and prayers. And as for Yuugi, he will no longer be your amusement, because I would not allow that to happen any longer."

Yami walked away, hoping that Anzu learned her lesson. She had earned a slap, a trip and a push. It was light punishment, and she deserved more. But Yami was easy to forgive. 

Anzu suddenly stood up, and shouted at Yami. "Thank you, Yami. Thank you. The things you did to me today, will pay off on Yuugi… which affects you too. Be prepared!" She let out a laugh, as Yami wheeled around. 

"What?" Yami asked. "You are planning to get revenge by affecting me with Yuugi again?" 

Anzu didn't answer. She smirked and walked away, he skirt stuck with grass and mud, while her hair was covered in dirt, and her face was scarlet with an evident handprint.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Yami came home casually, and as Yuugi saw him, he gave him a cold shoulder and walked off. Yami seized Yuugi's hand. "Hikari, listen to me." 

Yuugi shivered a little, trying to free himself of Yami's grasp. But his grip was steady and tight, though not enough to hurt him, but enough to hold him tight. After bits of struggle that were no use, Yuugi surrendered and relaxed under Yami's hold. He, though, remained silent and kept his head down, avoiding Yami's eyes, which could be alluring and hypnotic. 

Yami smiled slightly when Yuugi stopped his fidgeting, and he let go of Yuugi's wrist. Yuugi stared up at Yami, who enabled him to flee if he wants to, surprised at his actions. Yami smiled again and continued his speech. 

"Aibou, whatever it is that is bothering you about me," Yami hesitated slightly, barely concealing the hint of melancholy in his tone. "Remember one thing. I am your yami, and I always will be. No matter what intrigues me not to, I will never neglect my duty to be your yami. To comfort you, advice you, guide you, support you, and most of all; help you. I will never, ever, do anything that would disapprove of my promises as a Yami to you, and just _you_." 

Yuugi's eyes watered, as his yami's affectional words sunk into his head. Just in that moment, Anzu's words were erased from Yuugi's mind. Yami's words were more truthful, more touching and deep.

Yuugi nodded, as he explained to Yami all the things Anzu had said. His tears ran out uncontrollably as he spoke, his tone apologetic and flustered. After he stopped speaking, the two shared a long silence, which was broken suddenly by Yami sighing. 

Yuugi looked up sadly, expecting Yami to be angry with him. But on the contrary, Yami smiled and nodded before patting his head. Yugi gulped, and apologized quickly. "Sor-Sorry, Yami..."

Yami shook his head. "Did you really believe Anzu, Yugi?" 

Yuugi nodded embarrassingly, but Yami just smiled slightly and completely changed the topic. "Well, I think we should go get some ice-cream, the weather's horribly hot. What do you think, hikari?"

Yuugi stared in astonishment, before nodding. "But... what about Anzu...?"

Yami just smiled and looked away as he lead his hikari out the door. "I'll leave you to decide if Anzu's words are true."

With that, Yami left Yuugi standing in front of his door in a confusing way. Yami was a few meters ahead of Yuugi when he turned around and grinned. "Well, aren't you coming??"

Yuugi snapped away from his bewilderment and ran to his yami. Yami smiled and held Yuugi's hand contently as they walked in silence to the ice-cream bar.

Yuugi looked up at Yami the whole way, staring up at the handsome yami. Yuugi suddenly felt ashamed to trust a simple girl, rather than his yami. Yes, _his_ yami. Yami had let him to decide whom to trust... Sigh, his yami was so good. Yuugi shook his head, and flushed when he realized his hand was held tightly by Yami. Yuugi couldn't help but smile, his horrible thoughts about Yami from Anzu disappeared. 

Unknown to Yuugi, Yami had felt Yuugi's stare at him as they walked. A smile graced the pharaoh's lips.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Damnit! Anzu didn't die yet!! =( *glares at Yami* Why didn't you kill her!?

Yami: There won't be a story if Anzu just goes *poof* and dies… V__V''

Oh yah,, *scatches head* XD Anyways, click that purple button if you want Anzu to die!! ^^;;


	3. Bashful Incidents

Let Love be Love - +-

*gulps* Um,, I am NOT imagining things, right? *rubs eyes* I mean, WOW. 45 reviews for only _two_ chapters? Impossible… Anyways, thanks to all my wonderful Anzu-Killing reviewers. -___- … I laughed out loud at most of the reviews… XD Some were really quite amusing… Thankyous are on the bottom of the page. ^^ And,, I can't believe how many readers took their time to "smash purple button" just because they want Anzu to die...?? XD So, you get your wish!!!

D *yanks Anzu by hair* Now... prepare for your worst nightmare!! XD XD XD *kicks her down cliff*  
Anzu: O___o;;  
Angry-Anzu-Killer-Crowd: THERE SHE IS!!! *points to ugly figure falling*  
XD *brushes Anzu germs off hands* Now, it's for YOU to finish her off!!!

Warning: LOTSA Anzu bashing in this chapter. I warned you. I WARNED YOU!!! 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Yami pushed open the door on the entrance to the ice-cream bar. He waited for Yuugi, who smiled at him, to get inside as well before letting the door close.

Yuugi chose his seat on the counter, having a clear view of all the flavours of the ice creams as well as the waiters and waitress. Yuugi squealed in happiness, lowering his head over the wonderful and colourful flavours of ice cream. Yami sat down beside him, smiling at the boy's antics. 

Just then, a horrible thing ruined the moment. A loud and girly tone screeched through Yami's ear. "What would you two... _gentlemen_ like to order...?" The voice _tried_ to purr, altough turning into more of a growl.

Yami was the first to look up. He glared at the origin of the irritating voice. It was, unsurprisingly, Anzu. (A/N: Why does she ALWAYS have to ruin things!? =\) Yami bit his lip, cursing at himself. He should have known. Anzu works after school to earn a wee amount of money for her living. And right now, they had oh-so-accidentally stepped foot into the same restaurant as this... thing.

Yami started to glare furiously at Anzu, motioning her to go away. He kept himself silent, as Yuugi was still deciding on his ice cream, not noticing the 'thing' that had told untruthful words about his yami. 

But Anzu just gave a little smirk and pat Yuugi on the head. 'No, NO!' Yami thought wildly. The whole nightmare was going to happen again. But Yami stayed calm, paying full attention to his little one's replies.

Yuugi looked up and see the face of Anzu, glowing with (fake) sweetness at him. Yuugi gasped and leaned back to his chair instantly, although not aware of his own actions. 

Anzu narrowed her eyes at Yuugi. Looks like Yami had tamed him back to his own self again, she thought fiercely, anger shifting onto her already-full-of-flames head. But of course, Anzu was not easy to defeat (A/N: RIGHT. *Starts fire on Anzu's head* There! _SO_ uneasily defeated, ne? XD). Anzu knew Yuugi had just recovered from his false thoughts of Yami; and that Yuugi still does not have a hundred percent trust in Yami yet. Considering this as Yuugi's weakness, Anzu knows what she can do to separate them once more.    

"Yuugi... Why, my love, have you come here just to visit me, to check on how I'm adjusting to my new job?" Anzu purred once more, this time sounding more like a purr rather than a growl.

Yuugi lowered his head and but rolled his eyes up to meet Anzu's blue ones. He was speechless, unable to find a way to answer Anzu's question. Anzu smiled/smirked and continue to gaze at Yuugi seductively, as if giving him no choice but to say yes. 

Yuugi whimpered slightly before turning to Yami, who smiled at him softly. Yuugi then turned back to Anzu, who smiled at him stimulatingly. Yuugi, stuck between the two, found no answer to answer. 

Yuugi gulped, if he answered 'no' to Anzu... he didn't want to even imagine the aftereffect. Yuugi still loved Anzu, although what she said were... _probably_ lies; and the last thing he wanted was their relationship to break. But what if he said 'yes' to her? That would be considered a lie and Yami would be disappointed then... 

Lost between thoughts, Yuugi decided to ignore the question. "St-strawberry two scoops, please..."

Yami felt disappointment lurching in his heart. Why couldn't Yuugi tell Anzu the truth that he wasn't here to see her? It would just be a simple sentence... but Yuugi still coldn't stand up to his fear of breaking up with Anzu. What does Yuugi see in her, anyway? 

Anzu scowled but started digging into the strawberry sweetness roughly, although keeping her eyes at Yuugi unblinkingly. Her mouth twitched into various shapes, as if cursing silently at her own failure at luring Yuugi to satisfy her amusement. 

Yuugi kept his head down the whole time, fighting back the tears that he didn't understand why it watered his eyes at all. Yami shook his head at the scene. Silence filled the atmosphere around them, only to be broken by a growl of Anzu when she handed Yuugi the dessert. 

Due to Anzu's oh-so-gentle scoops of ice cream, Yuugi's dessert turned into more of a pile of pink goo.

Yuugi timidly took it, and starting eating silently. Anzu turned to Yami, who eyed her suspiciously, and gestured to the flavours of ice cream in front of her.

"Chocolate Milkshake." Yami said tonelessly. Anzu glared at him, but obeyed. 

Just then, the door was slammed open and a sudden laughter chimed through the walls. Yami, Yuugi and Anzu looked up, to see Jounochi and Honda walking in. The five shared nervous glances.

"Yam'! Yug'! Why.. why 'her'?!" Jou whispered as Anzu began working on Yami's drink.

Yuugi looked away. He hated it when others speak of Anzu wrongly in front of him. They do have a right to hate Anzu, but at least keep the appauling thoughts away when he's around! 

Yami gave a weak smile and shrugged. Jou and Honda looked at each other and grinned. 

When Anzu handed Yami the shake, Jou *accidentally* knocked the glass out of her hands before Yami could take it.

Yami, Jou, Honda, Anzu, and Yuugi stared wide-eyed as the chocolate slipped out of Anzu's hands and fell onto her skirt. The chocolate made a rather large stain that covered over half of the material.

"AHHHH!!!!" Anzu made a loud, screeching shiek that sent shivers up everyone's spine (A/N: Remember on episode 80 dubbed, Bones said something like that when he dueled Bakura. XD). The rest stared at Anzu, who was running around, panicking frantically.

Jou, Honda, and Yami tried their best to bite the laughter in, but for only a few seconds did that work. They burst into overflowing laughter, while Yuugi just narrowed his eyes and bit his lip.

After a while, the three continued to bug Anzu as much as possible.

"I need a napkin!!!" Jou commanded.

"I need a spoon!!!" Honda commanded.

"I need a straw!!!" Yami commanded.

"I need a straw!!!" Jou demanded.

"I need a napkin!!!" Honda demanded.

"I need a spoon!!!" Yami demanded.

"I need a--" Jou was cut off by a spoon thrown at him. He looked up and saw Anzu, panting heavily, glaring at him. Honda took the chance to grab his blueberry shake and pour it all over Anzu's head. (A/N: YEAH! XD) 

Anzu jumped ten feet into the air and screamed again, feeling the icy liquid dripping from her hair onto her face, neck, and back. The three rolled their eyes, not even a drip of guilt in their hearts. "YOU, YOU HUMANS!!" She screamed.

Yami, Jou and Honda stared, eyebrow raised. They stared at each other, exchanging confused glances. Anzu then started walking away, wrinkling her nose irritatingly. "It suits you three." 

Yami couldn't help but trip her as she passed. Anzu crashed down onto a table, which fortunately (A/N: Yes, fortunately. XD) was occupied by a couple with plates of ice-cream and glasses of milkshakes. The couple jumped, as Anzu stood up with her face a complete mess of brown chocolate, and her clothes with _beautiful_ stains of gooey substances. 

"Good. Her face now matches with her brown hair." Yami complimented, as he, Jou and Honda exchanged high 5's.

Yuugi can't take it any more. He jumped down from the tall chair and stomped away from the three, pouting as he went off. Yami, Jou and Honda had gone too far. _Way_ too far. Altough Yami has truly proven that he has no feelings whatsoever to Anzu...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Life after that was unsuccessful. Yuugi ignored Yami most of the time, apparently quite pissed at what Yami had achieved.

The next day at school, Anzu decided to wipe off her hatred behind Yuugi, but proceed to her plans of evilness (A/N: ...Which will never succeed. XD). "Yuugi, koi!!" Anzu stalked up, smiling at him seductively. 

Yuugi whirled, and dropped his books the moment he saw Anzu. He hastily picked them up, cursing (A/N: Not really swearing, but.. you get the point. ^^) at himself for being such a fool in front of her. "An-Anzu," He gasped, "Listen, I'm sorry about what Yami and others did... but..."

Anzu ignored the apology, but cut him off with her speech for her own need. "Yuugi, hadn't you hated Yami?"

Yuugi stared at the girl. Why did Anzu want to know that? Yami was probably right... Anzu tried to convince him to hate Yami because... of a simple reason... "Anzu... Why did you try to make me hate Yami...?"

Then it was Anzu's turn to stare at Yuugi. The boy knew!! Yami had found a way to change Yuugi's mind completely.. "What do you mean, Yuugi?" Anzu said calmly, although her heart pounded almost right off her chest.

"We-well, Yami has proven me of what he thinks of you and what he thinks of me... I can see that he has no interest in you at all, and that he places complete honesty upon me..." Yuugi felt himself hesistate a bit, since he wasn't totally sure if Yami _does_ place complete honesty upon him... and unfortunately, Anzu noticed the unsureness of Yuugi. She smirked, as Yuugi continued. "But that doesn't explain why you told lies about him!"

Anzu knew just what to do, and she knew just how Yuugi would fall for it. She sniffled and snuffled a bit, before using one of her nasty oh-so-affectionate-and-touching tricks. 

"Yuugi... I just, I just..." Anzu sniffled her nose, trying to make her eyes water. "I just thought I was losing you... Losing you to Yami!! I was jealous, I was selfish... I loved you so much that I hated to see that you loved Yami better..."

Yuugi just narrowed his eyes. Was this true?

Anzu cursed under her breath at Yuugi's doubt of her speech, before pinning the words deeper and harder into Yuugi's mind. She knelt down in front of him, her few tears managed to drift off her face. Looking in Yuugi's amethyst orbs, Anzu felt pity for herself to be kneeling in front of such squib only to win some guy's heart. But she wasn't going to stop now. 

"I know you hate me, dislike me, despise me for what I've done... I know you won't forgive me for what I've done... It was my greediness, my love too deep for you that I had to do such pitiful thing... I regret with complete remorse of what I've achieved... I beg for your love again, Yuugi... I'm sorry..." Anzu said, her words so fake that every syllable stung her own heart. 

But Yuugi was too innocent to deny his love for Anzu again. He squatted down, his hands on her shoulders. "Anzu... stand up."

Anzu stood up as Yuugi did as well. "Yuugi... I, I..."

Yuugi shook his head. "I forgive you... Just don't do that again, ok? Never doubt my love for you. Yami is my yami... never will her replace your position in my heart... (A/N: =( We'll see about that.) Trust me."

Anzu swung her arms around the boy. "Thankyou, Thankyou!! I love you, Yuugi!!!"

Yuugi just smiled. Anzu was so sweet... (A/N: NANI!? *smashes random window* That is SO untrue!!) 

Anzu smirked. Success. Yuugi is tamed.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Evening arrived, and Anzu and Yuugi set foot of Domino city hand-in-hand, looking for a particular place to go. Yuugi was sure Yami was worried why he hasn't returned home yet, but Yuugi still hasn't forgiven him, Jou, and Honda for bashing his more-of-less girlfriend.

The pair decided to go shopping, since Anzu wanted to look at some clothes and Yuugi wanted to shop for new cards. As they walked, a familiar voice rocked behind their ears.

Yuugi and Anzu spinned around, just in time to see a pair of hands, originally interlocked, detached. They looked up, and saw embarassed looks from an abino pair, Ryou and Bakura.

"...Hi, Yuugi, Anzu..." Ryou said timidly. Yuugi smiled and greeted him back. Bakura snorted.

"Where's the pharaoh?" He asked roughly, eyeing Yuugi unblinkingly. 

Yuugi gulped. "A-At home..."

Ryou nudged Bakura. "Be nice!" He hissed to the yami. Bakura glared at his light, but softened a bit. Ryou smiled at him affectionately, clinging onto Bakura's arm. The yami just grinned and ruffled Ryou's hair.

Yuugi looked at Anzu, who looked back at him. Then together they stared back at Ryou and Bakura. 

"Um..." Anzu started. "Are you two together?"

The white-haired pair stopped their actions instantly, looking up at Anzu. Ryou hastily let go of Bakura's arm and flushed, while Bakura glared at the girl. "NO."

Yuugi and Anzu exchanged glances, but shrugged and invited the other pair to join their shopping. Ryou gladly accepted the invitation, which meant Bakura had to as well. He groaned. 

"Do we _have_ to shop with _HER_?" Bakura whined, pointing at Anzu. Ryou smiled and nodded. Bakura cursed, only to earn a glare from his aibou.

"Oh fine... _Just_ for you, Ryou..." He whispered. 

As the four walked, Yuugi and Anzu lead the way into a store for clothes. Anzu rushed in, smiling happily as she ask the rest for opinions about the clothes she've chosen.

"How about this?" She suggested, holding up a pink shirt with big bold letters: 'I am a Good Friend'. Ryou looked up at Bakura with an eyebrow raised, not really thinking the words suited her at all. Yuugi, however, disagreed with them but complimented on the shirt.

"This? Oh, this! No, this!! I mean, this!!" Anzu said, jumping around and showing her shirts to everyone. Unsurprisingly, all was about friendship--'Friendship Weighs More Than Life', ' Lettuce (Let Us) be Friends', 'Friends are my Treasure', 'Friendship is my Life!'. (A/N: Um.. Friendship weighs more than life, but friendship is my life? ?_?;; )  

Bakura soon got annoyed with Anzu's 'friendly' clothes, and chose one for her himself. "I say, THIS ONE SUITS YOU WAY MORE."

Anzu narrowed her eyes at the black shirt that Bakura held up, which read, 'A True Bitch' in crimson red. Bakura smiled proudly, forcing the shirt onto Anzu's head. 

"MMPPPHH!!!" She choked, as Bakura left the shirt on her head and walked out the door with Ryou tagging behind, who couldn't help but smile.

People around Anzu stared, as Anzu was stumbling around blindly, unable to see with the material covering her eyes. The 'A True Bitch' shone more clear than ever as Anzu started yelling for help, while no one wanted to even approach her. Yuugi, though, tried to calm her down, glaring at people who giggled at Anzu's frustrated shouts. However, in the end Yuugi came with no success, and an even more frustrated Anzu unawaringly stumbled out of the store with her shirt on her head.

The shop manager spotted this, and immediately reported Anzu as an act of shoplifting. The security guards charged after her, and nothing seemed to prove Anzu of her innocence.

Yuugi could do nothing to help; he could only stand there, ears registering the shouts of an annoyed Anzu.

"LET GO OF ME!! I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!!" She shouted. More people bursted out laughing at the 'A True Bitch' Anzu, who was completely being 'A True Bitch'. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

To reviewers in both chapters: metallicbubbles, Princess Strawberry, Eve Arraguchi, Liz, Wolfspeaker, peas in a pod, SoulDreamer, Sakura, citcat n Skittles, PharoahzQueen45, radfel, Miz (^^;;), chibibaka, Yami-Yugi, Rinaidran Warrior, a-yolanda13, Silver Dragon, Ann007, Gin Ryu-chan, angel of anarKy, Yugi-Chan, Bloody Mary, Kaelas, SoulDreamer, VampssAmby10210, Hikari Yamasa, Chugi Moto, Yamiku, Beverly, Anime Obsessor, Wolfspeaker, ChaosDragon, Minaki0321, Assassin of the Shadows, Darkness shadow, radfel, ILoveKoga 35.

And these REALLY cracked me up: 

**Silver Dragon**: I love your idea!! XD Since you had no email on your profile, I couldn't email you about this. ;____; But still, I would LOVE to start the Plunger Team with you!! XD Add in a review and I'll confirm this with you! You could be the... vice president of the club? ^^

**Ann007**: LOL!! LOOKING FORWARD TO HER DEATH!! *laughs insanely* *gains weird stares* Um… I mean, AHEM. *tries not to laugh* I'm glad you look forward to it. *weak smile*

**Yamiku**: XD XD XD LOL. Is Anzu's death really worth that much of your time clicking the button? LOL. Anyways, thanks for the review! It made my day… ^^;;

**Princess Strawberry**: LOL. Should not be called a monster because of insulting duel monsters? XD XD And should not be called an 'it' either because of insult inanimate objects like the Sennen Puzzle? XD Hilarious!

Click the 'Go' button below, Anzu will suffer for eternality under YOUR hands!! XD


	4. Unexplained Sensations

Let Love Be Love -+- Chapter 4 – Unexplained Sensations

*gasps* …90 reviews …!?!? ____o;; Holy Ra! (ç Excuse my obsession of speaking Egyptian-ly) And I'm really sorry about the late update.. But I'm glad most of you enjoyed the teeny B/R. ^^ I couldn't help myself, since B/R is really my favourite pairing… XP XP Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to anyone who wanted more Yami/Yugi fluff. ^^ Enjoy!~

*sticks Toilet Plunger 50166 on Anzu's face casually*

Disclaimer (And I realized I haven't been disclaiming…): Nope. Dun own 'nythin' 'cept ma Toilet Plunger 50166. =\

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Yuugi returned home with a sigh. Today was _not_ his day. He kicked his shoes off, and placed them beside the door neatly. Yugi was about to stalk into the living room when sudden arms were wrapped around him, stopping him abruptly.

"Yami…?" Yugi asked uncertainly, slowly lifting his arms to return the affectivity, but was unfortunately stopped by his yami releasing him.

"Yes, Yugi. Where did you go?" Yami asked, eyeing Yuugi in concern. Yuugi can see the regard and worry mixed in his eyes, which caused Yugi's own eyes to water a little. However, he didn't want to forgive Yami so fast for what he, Honda, and Jou have done to Anzu… 

"I… I went to the mall…" Yugi choked out, not daring to mention Anzu. Somehow, he couldn't find the ability to admit that he _still_ loved her, no matter what she lied about Yami. It was a puzzle why he still considered her as a girlfriend, under all the circumstances…

"Went to the mall…? With Anzu…?" Yami questioned him gently, trying his best to conceal his suspiciousness. Yugi blinked, and looked away. So, Yami knew. Yugi nodded truthfully, biting his lips nervously. 

Yami gave him a shaky 'I-am-happy-for-you' smile. "You still love her."

Yugi avoided Yami's hypnotic glaze. "Yes, I do." 

Yami opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he found that he has nothing in reply to Yugi's words. He shook his head silently to himself, and blinked his head towards Yugi. 

"Yuugi…" Yami started. He could hold it no longer. These words, these words that he had wanted to tell Yugi for so long… They had to come out now. Now. 

"Does… does Anzu really mean this much to you? Have you ever… wondered, just wondered, if… if **_I_** loved you instead of Anzu…?" Yami finished off bitterly, suddenly regretting everything he said.

Silence gifted the atmosphere as Yugi let the words sink into his head slowly. His eyes widened in response, and Yugi slowly turned his head towards Yami. There, Yami returned the soft stare. Yugi felt himself flush, and began chewing on his tongue nervously.

Did… did Yami just _confessed_ to him? Yugi found no answer to reply to neither Yami's words nor his own thoughts. All he could do was blush up at Yami.

After a few moments, Yami knew this was getting more awkward by the second. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, and laughed shakily. Yugi smiled and laughed too, and both understood that it was best to forget the embarrassing situation. 

"Let's… have dinner," Yami suggested, and Yugi nodded at once. Although Yugi would never speak of Yami's question anymore, he caught himself blushing at the thought. There was a sudden odd feeling that lurched within him when he looked up at the handsome yami, and he felt heat rushing to his face almost instantly. 

Yuugi was confused at the feelings that he had when Yami smiled at him or look at him. Why was this happening? He has never felt uneasy being with Yami… what is wrong with him…? Lost in his thoughts, Yugi didn't notice that he was frozen in his place.

Yami looked up from his plate, and saw Yugi staring at his dinner, eyes focused and hands frozen in place. "Yugi? Is something wrong?"

Yuugi jumped at Yami's rich tone and flushed when he saw Yami's concerned eyes. He swallowed and shook his head hastily. "No-nothing, yami…"

This statement was followed by Yugi's fork dropping to the floor with a loud metallic cling. Yuugi swallowed, eyeing the silverware. "Opps… I-I'll go pick it up…"

Yugi jumped off his chair, tripping and knocking it over accidentally. Yugi opened his mouth, but no words came out. He felt his already burning face rise its colour even more. Yuugi just stood there, slapping himself mentally for being so clumsy, especially in front _Yami_! 'What's gotten into me today!?' 

Yami rushed to him and picked the chair back up. "Yugi? Is something wrong?"

"No, no… really, nothing, yami…" Yugi stumbled over his words. "Ex-excuse me for a minute…"

He rushed to the bathroom, and turned on the tap hastily. Splashing water on his hot-red cheeks, Yugi was deep in thoughts. Why did he suddenly feel so… limp whenever his eyes made contact with Yami's? Why did he blush whenever Yami speaks to him? And why was he so clumsy? After Yami's half confession, he had felt so different towards Yami. Why, though? Why?

He eyed himself at the mirror, and his face was still flushed hotly. "Ugh…" He mumbled, shaking his head to himself. Heading out back to the dining room, he spot Yami smiling gently at him. Yugi flushed once more.

"Are you _sure_ you're all right, aibou?" Yami questioned, his eyebrows raised. Yugi nodded numbly. 

"H-hai, yami…" 

The evening after was full of bashful events occurring, as Yugi now found that it was rather uncomfortable when Yami was around. He was confused, at why he was all of a sudden so… _clumsy _around his yami. Yami's _just_ his yami, right…?

Not long after, the two perched down on the couch for television (A/N: No idea of what show, though… =\ ). Yami was the first one to sit down, and he chose to sit in the middle of the couch. Yugi, then, has no choice but to sit next to him, and they were sitting rather close. Occasionally, Yami's arm would brush against his, and cause butterflies to gloat in Yugi's stomach.

Yugi would bore his eyes onto Yami's handsome face now and then, and then flash crimson immediately when Yami turned and smiled at him. It was then when Yami actually laughed at how red Yuugi's face was, and he curled an arm around his aibou. Yugi smiled and slightly lean against Yami's shoulder, and Yami returned his smile gleefully. 

It was an awkward moment, when both smiled at each other, and their eyes piercing through each other's. Yami slowly leaned forward towards his aibou, and when Yugi's forehead and Yami's lips were a few centimetres apart, Yugi closed his eyes. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered around, as Yami went closer, closer…

The phone rang. This loud interruption caused both to jump, and immediately blush fiercely. Yami recovered first from their awkwardness, and smiled slightly at his aibou before reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" Yami asked bluntly. There were seconds of insane laughing on the other line. 

"I would like to speak to my honey, Yami." The person spoke. This person, unsurprisingly, was Anzu Misaki. Yami scowled.

"I certainly do not believe that **_you_** would _ever_ have a honey." Yami said politely, although barely concealing the mocking matter in his voice.

"Awww, is wittle Yami jealous??" Anzu said, obviously enjoying herself. 

"I'd rather trap myself into the puzzle again than be jealous of _you_. Besides, like _anyone_ is jealous of **_you_**. "

A loud laugh. "…You just don't know, Yami. Tut, tut, tut. Guys _and_ girls stare at me desirably with their faces looking _so_ wistful as I walk down the school hall."

"Wrong. Perhaps you've mistaken their looks. I certainly believe that they were trying not to barf out at your _be-yoo-ti-ful_ face."

Yuugi, though hearing only Yami's words, made a simple hypothesis that it was bluntly Anzu on the other line. He immediately felt disappointment, since if Anzu hasn't disturb the moment, Yami might have… kissed him, probably… Yugi felt himself blush about the awkwardness. 

Wait… since _when_ did he ever blame a thing on Anzu for Yami? Yugi just shook his thoughts away, deciding it was not necessary to think about them. But the reason why he had suddenly felt new sensations towards Yami remained a mystery.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The next day at school, things were getting out of hand. Ryou, whose yami has caused Anzu _some_ trouble the day before, was occasionally cornered by Anzu and had his hair nearly ripped off by her dead grip. Although Bakura would then jump out of the ring and scare the hell out of her, Anzu seized every chance she has on revenge on Ryou. 

Yugi, however, daydreamed his day, thinking about the special moment with Yami the day before. It was special and rare, only to be interrupted by Anzu's phone call… He had shown the girl less attention today, as Yugi was now into something more… attracting. Frequently Yugi would end up wondering why there was a sudden big change towards his feelings for Yami, why he had been such an idiot when Yami was around… 

Yugi's lack of interest towards Anzu was unfortunately noticed. She was furious, as whenever she calls Yugi's name, he seemed to have ignored it. Anzu knew this had to be something Yami had done… Something that made Yugi dazzled in thoughts. But, this was going to be fixed…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

And we stop here. Gomen for the short chappie! __ And Anzu wasn't bashed around in this chapter… V__v;; How could I!?!? *whacks self* =\

Ahh, poor poor Yugi doesn't understand his feelings for Yami… *giggles* Well, he's starting to love Yami now… OoOoOoO… Ahem. Yes, I can't stand his liking Anzu all the time! @__@… 

Next chapter, we see _more_ bashing, _more_ fluff. ^___^ 

Pwease, _pwease_ click the 'Go' button below… *starry eyes* XD


End file.
